The 4th Kingdom
by Frying Panne
Summary: When Kamui and the others jumped into the bottomless canyon they expected to end up in a new world, just not the one they landed into. When the vallites and other villains appear, just how will the Nohrians and Hoshidans clash with the Order and the Ministry of Magic? Takes place in Order of the Phoenix and Fire Emblem Fates: Revelations.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys! I've had this idea rolling around in the empty place I call my head and thought now was the best time to at least start writing this fanfiction before I become too lazy again. In this fanfiction I won't be including any children characters. I'm going to be using the fates cast which without the children characters is at about 46 characters already (most of which can be very bland and I'll have to develop them more), if I'm going to add any other game's characters it'll be a little later on (probably either awakening, FE7, or FE8). This crossover will be taking place in during the order of the Phoenix.  
**

* * *

Kamui slowly stirred trying to remember why her body felt so sore, or where she was. She was probably in Valla now, Kamui still had no idea how she was able to convince everyone to jump into the bottomless canyon. Glancing at the surroundings Kamui found a few things wrong with this picture, 1, she didn't see anyone around her (including Scarlet), 2, she was in the middle of a forest. Not the small patches of trees you would find around Valla, or one of the various floating islands that populated the sky of the 3rd kingdom.

"Where the hell am I?" she wondered wandering about the forest. With any luck Kamui would be able to find the edge of this forest within nightfall. She doubted they had landed in Valla but if they did everything should look familiar when she gets a better look at the surrounding area. I mean, it would be hard not to recognize place where floating islands and invisible monsters were the norm.

Finally stumbling across an opening after what felt like hours, she wandered out into the open. If she had bothered to look around before she ran out into the clearing Kamui might have noticed the dragon. The very angry dragon. Especially now that this girl, that strangely smelled like another dragon, had wandered onto its territory.

'Well no flying continents so far… or vallites, maybe we di-'A loud roar broke Kamui out of her thoughts as she turned around. "Another dragon, of course it has to be a dragon. ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" She exclaimed, immediately fumbling around for her dragonstone, calming slightly when she felt the round stone.

Kamui transformed into her dragon form only to be slammed to the ground by the other dragon. 'Well, crap, I guess there's no other way out of this other than to fight' she thought as she fought to get up and slam into the other dragon with twice the force.

The two dragons slammed, scratched, bit, and fought. The one fighting for her survival, the other one fighting for its territory.

Kamui barely dodged the fire coming from the other dragon, slightly miffed at the fact that she couldn't do the same. She used her wings to propel her, slamming the dragon with as much force as she could. The other dragon lost their balance at this and Kamui was finally getting the upper hand in the fight.

Suddenly strange people clothed in robes emerged out of thin air around the dragons. 'Oh goody. Well they don't look like vallites at least, but why are they all holding sticks'

Kamui got her answer as the strangers flung red lightning bolts out of sticks at the feuding dragons. While getting hit by one of didn't really do anything the barrage was slowly wearing Kamui down. She decided to continue to focus on the other dragon since the humans looked nothing like vallites and Kamui didn't want any civilians involved with this. Even if the humans were firing projectiles (maybe spells?) with their sticks.

Despite fighting Kamui was able to hear what some of the cloaked wierdos were saying.

"What dragon is the welsh green fighting?" one of them yelled.

"Not sure, I've never seen anything like it!" one with red hair yelled back.

This was all becoming too much for Kamui to handle as she slowly began backing up to an edge of the cliff, now defending from both the other dragons and the spell casters. Soon the other dragon was lumbering off not wanting to continue as the spells continued at both dragons. Kamui slowly felt herself losing consciousness. She felt herself going over the cliff, transforming back, landing in water, then everything went black.

* * *

Later in a commuter town by London most people were gaping at the sight around them. Two strangers walked the streets one on a horse, both men armed with swords. The one on the horse looked almost like a medieval night in black armor the black sword hanging by his side. His companion with the long spiky brown hair looked like he was wearing a cross between a lobster costume and a samurai outfit.

"So Xander, do you think this is the place Kamui was talking about?" The lobster guy asked his companion.

"I doubt that Ryoma," Xander replied "Kamui described this place as being ruins and floating islands, and I don't see anything remotely resembling either of those things. However, as far as I can tell, we are in a different world." He gestured at the gawking civilians and surrounding buildings.

"That is very true."

The duo asked around, where are we? Rochford. Where is that? London, England. What's today's date? September 7th. What's the year? Are you serious, its 1995?

The duo also got asked questions by the locals. Are you from a traveling circus? Are those swords real? Why are you riding a horse? Why are you dressed like a lobster? Where are you from? Thankfully they managed to dodge those questions. Suddenly a scream pierced the air.

A girl ran away from a nearby area up ahead. Many people looked, but nothing was there. When they were all about to get back to their business the vallites decided to make their appearance.

Ryoma and Xander drew their swords without a second thought. Herding most of the bystanders outside behind them they began to counter attack.

* * *

Lucy Duessel just went through a very aggravating day at the ministry of magic, first just the normal stress of the paperwork of a normal day, then the unknown dragon was discovered in Scotland. Now, well, Lucy wasn't sure. Semi-invisible soldiers attacking commuters and towns' folk alike. Who was defending them? Two men, one with long brown hair with a katana that could fire lightning bolts, the other had shoulder-length blonde hair and a sword that shot out beams of dark energy. Both men were seemed to be doing fine against the threat. Lucy originally just wanted to blame it on her stressful day, then an arrow nearly missed her face. Lucy did a complete 180 back to the ministry.

* * *

 **Well thanks for reading through this chapter. I'm planning on making my chapters longer, but this first chapter will just have to end here today. I'll try to update either whenever I can, but I'll try to at least update once a week. If you have any suggestions I'd love a review, this is my first fanfiction so I'd love to know what I'm doing right and what I can improve!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys! I'm back again with another chapter, which will hopefully be longer this time. After that first chapter I've had no idea where to pick up, but I think I have an idea of where. Before all that I wanted to thank you guys for your support, it makes me happy to know people out there are reading and possibly enjoying my fanfiction. I will respond to reviews before the chapter, but first I want to know your ideas about possible pairings. It's unlikely that everyone will be paired, however I wanted to know everyone's opinion, leave it in a review or pm me.**

 **Hans Gruber- Don't worry I'm planning on making this and the chapters that follow longer than the first. Honestly wizard vallites kinda sounds interesting, I might use that later on.**

 **Also last chapter I noticed two things 1) I should've included a prologue (well it's too late for that now) and 2) I forgot a disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer (for chapter 1 and 2): Fire Emblem Fates is owned by Nintendo and Intelligent Systems, Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Ryoma dodged an incoming attack from a vallite samurai before striking back not giving the puppet a chance to block or dodge itself. This trend continued for quite a while, Ryoma would dodge an attack, then strike back killing the soldier.

Xander was fairing rather well too, his horse miraculously dodging most of the attacks headed towards the pair. He would slash down most of the enemies that got too close but mostly stuck to attacking from the archers and enemies from afar.

Barely dodging another attack Xander could see Ryoma physically tiring, it was only Ryoma and Xander vs tons of vallites, their numbers just beginning to thin. The townspeople a cowering mass in town center, too afraid to stray too far from the strangers who were protecting them.

Suddenly the duo could hear a person yelling behind them, "Stupefy!"

The crown princes glanced behind them to see multiple people in cloaks running towards the battle wielding sticks flinging more spells, thankfully not at Ryoma or Xander, but at the vallites. Xander almost felt uncomfortable despite the fact that these people were helping them fight the vallites he felt like he couldn't trust the new arrivals, as if these cloaked strangers didn't come to help. However at the moment he knew their best bet of protecting the townsfolk was to work together then to find Kamui, his siblings and retainers, as well as the others. He doubted these people would help them with that.

As the battle raged on it was clear that the only people who had experience fighting vallites, or enemies like these in general, were Xander and Ryoma. A few of these mages (this seemed like the only thing they could be despite not using any of the typical tomes that could be found in armories) were having trouble when the vallites got up close and personal, particularly the samurai and naginata/spear wielders.

A pink haired mage seemed to not notice one of the partially invisible soldiers creeping behind her. Xander sighed, it had not been his intention to help these folks any more than taking out this threat in the town. Making a last minute decision he directed his horse in her direction, barreling towards her. Thankfully she seemed to notice Xander's horse galloping directly at her managing to jump out of the way letting an indignant "Wha-!" out as she fell. Xander slashed down the vallite who had snuck up on her.

"We're trying to help you here!-…" she trailed off when she saw the purple glowing swordsmaster hit the ground, "Uhh thanks?"

Xander gave a small quick nod in response before leading his horse back into the fray, leaving the witch to wonder just who these people and invisible humanoids were, but more importantly why they were here. Before jumping back into the fray.

The vallite ranks finally seemed to have thinned considerably, the only ones left were a few berserkers, archers and their general. Lightning sparked from Ryoma's katana as he headed for the general. Xander noticed and started to pick off the enemies blocking the Hoshidian's path, easily slashing down the berserkers hoping the mages could take down the archers with their magic quickly. This should be easy considering their numbers. Xander almost thought for a second, either whoever deployed these troops overestimated the vallites or prepared to take down the princes as well.

While everyone dealt with the remaining troops Ryoma made his mad dash towards the general, his mind quickly went to similar thoughts to what Xander was thinking at that time but quickly pushed them to the back of his head as those weren't his worries at the moment. He couldn't think about this right now, but, if Ryoma and the rest of Kamui's small army had really traveled to a new world, then there was a great chance that these people didn't even know about Nohr or Hoshido. Ryoma broke out of his thoughts by a brief jolt of pain as the general's lance grazed his leg. Even though the pain in his leg was great he took this opportunity to counter, and quickly stabbed the vallite.

With that, the battle ended and most of the wizards drew back to the civilians while one man stepped forward, approaching the two. Xander dismounted his horse and walked over to the man meeting him halfway. "My name is Kingsley Shacklebolt, a representative from the ministry of magic." The man waved his wand, and with that a scroll appeared. He grabbed the scroll, "You are to be brought to a ministry hearing for use of unregistered magical weapons in a muggle environment."

This slightly worried Xander who had no idea what the ministry of magic or muggle was. He considered the actions he and Ryoma had. Most obviously they could leave while the other wizards were distracted. That would be the simplest solution and would let them look for the others sooner. However, Xander knew there would be repercussions in choosing to essentially run away, personally Xander did not want to become an enemy of this wizard society. He could just as easily take the scroll but never show up to the meeting, that or try to explain he was from another world where weapons like the Rajinto and Siegfried were common occurrences. He glanced over at Ryoma who was attempting to cover his limp, almost succeeding. Maybe running wasn't the best idea. Instead Xander grabbed the scroll out of the man's hand, "Of course, we'll be there on the requested date."

Another mage stepped up, "We'll need to hold on to your weapons until then to ensure you won't use them until you attend the hearing and get them registered."

'Well, shit,' thought Xander 'I can't just hand over one of Nohr's sacred weapons.' It was clear that the same thought was running through Ryoma's mind as he joined the conversation. He gave Xander a meaningful glance that clearly read, 'don't pay any heed to my injury, I can't hand over the Rajinto. Xander looked over at the other wizards still tending to the general public whispering "Obliviate" over and over again pointing at a new person each time, almost finished with the population of the town who was currently in the square. Their window was closing, they needed to leave now. With that Xander bolted over mounting his horse and instantly began to gallop.

Ryoma normally was a fast person, but at the rate they needed to go in order to escape, the crown prince of Hoshido just wouldn't be able to keep up, especially with his injury. Putting the animosity between the two of them to the side for now he grabbed the Hoshidian's arm pulling him over while hissing "Just get on already." And with that they left.

"Mr. Shacklebolt, should we pursue them?" One of the newer aurors asked his superior Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Not right now," sighed the older auror, "we should focus on reporting back to the minister." 'And to Dumbledore' the order member added in his head. "Did the photographer get good enough photos for the profit? I'm sure the minister would like to have more of the wizarding community keeping an eye out for those two."

"I'll check!" The other auror ran off.

Kingsley let his thoughts wander back to the pair. They obviously had practice fighting before, and seemed to know the enemy rather well, whatever those things were. They must have wielded those weapons before. The weapons, he had never seen anything like it. The katana looked like it had the ability to fire what looked like lightning bolts. The other sword looked like it had the ability to fire dark energy.

The young men seemed rather compliant until the other auror brought up that they would need to hold on to the weapons for a while. The main reason he let them go so easily was that Dumbledore would need to know about these potential allies before they arrested them. He sighed, "This is going to be a long week."

With that Kingsley headed back to the ministry with the other aurors.

* * *

 _The next day._

* * *

 **Harry's pov**

So far the first week of classes had been brutal and Harry didn't expect this Friday to be any different, especially with that toad Umbridge. He shrugged it off, at least he wasn't still with the Dursleys. When he walked into the main hall following Ron and Hermione who were already arguing about school work and how Ron should care more about his education he felt a pair of eyes following him.

After he sat down at the table Harry still felt like someone was right behind hi-

"Hello Harry, is your first week of school going well?" A voice asked dreamily from behind Harry, who turned around to see none other than Luna holding a copy of the Daily Prophet in her hand.

He glanced back at Ron and Hermione who seemed to be stuck in their own conversation still. "Everything's going well Luna." Harry lied.

"That's good," she smiled a little holding out the newspaper to Harry "Do you remember that copy of the Quibbler I let you borrow on the train ride?"

Yeah he remembered

 _/Cue flashback/_

Harry wasn't particularly interested in Neville's plant's defense mechanism, especially after it exploded all over him. Thanks to a quick spell from Ginny he was pus free, but that was beside the point. He looked over at Luna who seemed to be enjoying reading an issue of the Quibbler upside down.

He looked over at some of the article's titles on the front page. Some sounded interesting, while other's sounded just ridiculous.

Luna who noticed Harry staring politely closed her copy held it out to Harry and asked, "Would you like to read it? This copy is particularly interesting."

Harry, mostly not wanting to be rude graciously accepted her offer, taking the magazine off her hands.

He started skimming, stopping to read any article that stood out to him.

There was this one called "Nations, just who are they?" He briefly looked over it. The article namely talked personifications of nations who were apparently immortal beings whose health and life depended on the people of their Country. He read some of the first hand reports, one woman in America recalled her great grandmother telling a story about how during a fire a young man in his early twenties with blue eyes, blonde hair (and a cowlick), saved her shrugging off any of the flaming lumber that hit his back as he carried her out of the building. Apparently the woman saw the man who her great grandmother had described at an In-n-Out in Nevada.

The next article Harry had stopped to read was about a secret muggle society descended from angels that, apparently, fought demons.

The last article that Harry had stopped to read was titled "Are there other worlds out there?" This one was about another world called Valla that was ruled over by an evil dragon god, apparently most soldiers of Valla were invisible when they came to this world and even in their own. Harry just found the rest of this article ridiculous.

"Harry why are you reading that? You know none of that is true right?" Hermione questioned him as he handed the Quibbler back to Luna.

 _/End Flashback/_

"Well I found an article about vallites, the locals of Valla in the Prophet today and I thought you might be interested." Luna mused, walking back to the Ravenclaw table once Harry grabbed the newspaper out of her hands.

He glanced at the open page "Mysterious Beings Attack Muggle Commuter Town" it wasn't the title that caught his attention, or the article, it was the picture that accompanied it. Aurors where fighting these people, one would appear, but then just as quickly fade into nothingness. Alongside the ministry there was two other people fighting, one with spikey long hair, and the other was mounted on a horse. Apparently these people were now wanted for something to do with their weapons.

"Woah mate, just what are those things?" Ron asked turning away from Hermione signaling the end of their argument.

"I don't know bu-", Harry was cut off before he could finish his thought by the teachers herding the students off to class. "We can talk about it later, let's just get to class."

* * *

Elise rubbed her eyes, forcing herself awake, blankly surveying her surroundings. No Camilla, no Xander, no Leo, no Kamui, not Arthur or Effie, and none of the Hoshidian royal siblings either, not even her horse was around! It was just her.

The good news was that she still had her staff and tome with her. Also that she was on plains she guessed, based off the tree-less rolling hills, but either way, Elise could see a town from her vantage point.

The bad news, other than being stranded alone, was she didn't know where she was. Probably in that other world but since she'd never been there Elise couldn't tell.

She ran down the hill to get a closer look at the town, "Oh wow! This looks just like one of the small country-side towns in Nohr!" she exclaimed to herself.

Looking around, not many people were out and about at this time, Elise just wandered about searching for someone who could maybe tell her where she was. She spotted a man walking down a side walk and approached him, "Hey Mister, is this town in Nohr?"

The man looked slightly confused at her question before answering "I've never heard of Nohr in my life, sorry."

"Aww man! It's like one of the biggest kingdoms! You've gotta have heard about it somewhere!"

The man just chuckled at what he was sure was just a child's imagination running wild, "No, I'm sorry, you should run along home now."

With that the man continued on his way leaving a slightly confused Elise behind.

This continued for quite a while, Elise would run up to another stranger and ask them if they were in Nohr. The people would either laugh and send her on her way or tell her that she was in the United Kingdom, not her make believe kingdom.

Elise was frustrated, where even was the "United Kingdom", and why does everyone think Nohr is made up? She asked herself this repeatedly, while wandering. She was thirsty, hungry, and stranded in what she would guess was a completely new world to her.

Fortunately this changed when she saw a woman with short curly blonde hair hunched over a newspaper outside a cafe, quietly talking to herself, "If only I could find more about these things…"

"Hiya, miss! I was wondering…" Elise trailed off when she saw the picture in the newspaper move, "Wow! I've never seen a picture like that before! Xander and Ryoma are moving too, that's cool!"

"Xander and Ryoma?" The women asked, "Do you know these two?"

"Oh yeah! Xander's my big brother!"

The woman adopted a bright smile on her face "Really now? Would you mind telling me about him and his friend or what they're fighting against?"

"Sure, my name's Elise, what yours?"

"Rita Skeeter. It's wonderful to make your acquaintance Elise. Would you like something to eat and drink while we talk?"

Elise nodded happily following Rita into the café without a second thought.

* * *

 **Well that's it for this chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed. This chapter isn't too much longer than the first but after I introduce more characters it should be easier for me to write longer chapters than I have been. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
